Life Goes On
by infinitefalling
Summary: Ashley gets pregnant and she's single. Shay's is in love with her, but she'll leave aside her feelings for help her friend, who'll start to feel different by her side. Rated M because future sexual references. ButtahBenzo/Shayley pairing.
1. Month 1 (1st part)

_**A/N at the end! ;)**_

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

I woke up in the morning after Ryan and I broke up two weeks ago, nauseated, trembling and my skin paler than usual. After throwing up on the WC, I went to the kitchen and poured a cup of hot tea that I had on a flask, drinking it in slow sips, trying to not throw up again. I couldn't arrive to the bathroom and I threw up on the floor of the hall of my apartment. With a sigh, I went to the kitchen for a mop and I cleaned the vomit of there; then I went to the toilette and I got a bubble bath, throwing up again on the water.

The whole situation of the morning was awful. I was throwing up without reason and I felt like real shit, something that I didn't understand, because I hadn't drank alcohol or ate something that was out of date last night or this week. Maybe I was stressed because work and the broke up or I caught an awful germ that wouldn't let me alone until I puked enough and I felt so bad that I couldn't go to work for a week. Yeah, maybe it's that and I should call Marlene to tell her that I won't go to work. Yep, I'll do that now and let's see what happens... I'm sure she'll understand.

* * *

**Shay's POV**

Ahhhh, nothing better than waking up early in the morning and take a shower before going to work. Although acting is slightly tiring, I have a job that many people would kill to have and I'm really thankful for that.

However, when I arrived this morning to my work and the first thing that I noticed it was that Ashley wasn't there with us. Marlene said that she was sick, something that I should know, after all, she told me that Ryan and her broke up two weeks ago and she was slightly sad for that, plus, the stress of work maybe mad her feel sick today. I'll call her after I do my scenes.

While I was reading my script with a smile (I just love Emily's personality, she's so cool, I would kill for having a friend like her), my iPhone vibrated and my smile grow bigger as I read who sent me a message: "Ashley Victoria Benson".

Ash: "Can you come around when you finish recording please?"

Me: "Sure, what happened?"

Ash: "I feel like shit, my stomach is strange and I'm really tired"

Me: "Don't worry, I'll be there at 4 pm, bye Ash!"

After that, I frowned as I drank a sip of pink lemonade, trying to focus on the script, but the fact that Ashley felt so bad was more interesting than Emily's lines. Having a long term relationship like Ash and Ryan's one, meant that the could had have intercourse more than once. What if they had sex without a condom? What if the condom broke or Ryan haven't pulled out his penis out of her at time? What if Ashley's pills weren't hundred percent effective and she was...? No way! Ashley can't be pregnant, not now that Ryan left her for another girl and she's so broken. My poor Ash... I'll buy her a fuzzy blanket and medicine before going to her place. And maybe a pregnancy test too.

* * *

During the morning, Ashley threw up around seven times before she could drink a glass of water and then, get in her bed and take a nap. Her apartment was slightly hot because she closed the windows and turned on the heating because she was feeling cold. The blonde girl lay down on bed, closed her eyes and fell asleep. During her sleep, she whimpered and turned on her bed, throwing up three times on a basket next to the bed.

After Ashley threw up and went back to sleep, Shay arrived in silence to her place. They were so friends that they had keys of their houses in case that happened something like this. In a bag that she was carrying, the tanned girl had a fuzzy white blanket, a box of extra soft tissues, a pregnancy test, a bottled water and some clothes for her. Shay decided to stay with her friend until she got better.

Shay began to feel heat inside Ashley's apartment, until she noticed that the heating was turned on. She turned it down and then she went to Ashley's room. The blonde girl was sweating and breathing slightly hard, so Shay pulled her hair out of her face, dried her sweat and touched her cheek with the tips of her long and tanned fingers, sighing softly. Poor Ashley. She must be suffering at that moment and Shay understood her totally.

Shay put the fuzzy white blanket over her friend's body and smiled a bit as she saw Ashley touching the blanket.

When Ashley woke up, she saw Shay next to her, smiling to her in Shay's charming smile.

"Hey" Ashley's voice was hoarse thanks to throwing up a lot and also, the awful pain on her body.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty" Shay teased, caressing Ashley's face. "I made a bun in your hair and I turned off the heating, I hope you don't mind"

"Never and thanks. I thought you and Michaela would be doing something today and you won't came here" Ashley started to say, but Shay laughed with that.

"Hey, you asked me to come and I did it" Was the answer of the tanned girl, who looked to her blonde friend with a small smile, as she lay in bed next to her, still touching Ashley's face.

"You're the best" Ashley whispered, snuggling into her best friend's chest, closng her eyes.

"I won't be the best now... Ashley, how long haven't you menstruate?" Shay asked, looking to the blonde with real concern.

"About three weeks, but I did it last month... Shay, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The blonde rose from the bed, starting to walk with a quick pace on her room. Her face showed a real concern about the possibilty of... Being pregnant.

"Calm down, I have a pregnancy test on the bag" And Shay walked to where her bag was, handing it to Aashley, who went to the bathroom and did it.

After five minutes, Ashley sighed and called Shay, so the tanned girl sauntered through the bathroom door and hugged her friend with a sigh. They sat down on the floor in complete silence, waiting for see the results of the test. The test strip said "Pregnant" if it was positive and if it wasn't, it said "Not Pregnant".

"Ready?" Shay asked to her friend.

"Ready" Ashley nodded taking the test in her hands and as she read it, the strip fell from her hands, while she started to cry, whimpering and sobbing hard.

Before comfort the blonde girl, Shay read a "Pregnant" on the strip and immediately hugged Ashley on the top of her head.

* * *

_**Ashley's POV**_

Me, PREGNANT?! OH SHIT, NOT NOW!

I can't believe that Ryan just left me after we had some wild sex, three weeks before we broke up. And now, I'm waiting a baby of him. Thankfully Shay is here with me, otherwise, I would passed out and do something stupid.

I don't want this baby, but I'll have it anyway; even if I have to face Ryan for the rest of my days. There's no way that I would abort my future child. Even if having a kid will be difficult, I'll have it and raise it by myself... And with help from other people, like my parents, my sister and my friends too.

* * *

**Shay's POV**

Wow, Ashley is pregnant as I thought. That's shocking for me, and it will be for everyone that will know it sooner or later, included the fans of Pretty Little Liars as well.

However, I'm here for her and she knows it... After all, I'm really proud of my friend because she hasn't spoken about doing an abortion or something like that. And knowing Ash, she'll keep her baby.

Now I'll take care of her, no matter if that will spread rumors about having a romantic relationship with her, I'll be by her side as I've been doing for about four years with this year. Also I'll herl her raising that beautiful baby, because I know that she'll have the custest baby in the world.

* * *

"C'mon, we have to book an appointment to the gynecologist and follow her instructions" Shay said, helping Ashley to go to her bedroom and helped her with her clothes and hair too. Then, the tanned girl called to her gynecologist and booked an emergency appointment for that day. Fortunately, her physician told her to go immediately to her office.

Once they reached Shay's gynecologist office, Shay walked inside with Ashley, holding the blonde girl's hand, never letting it go unless it was really necessary.

"It seems like you're really pregnant, miss Ashley" Stated Stephanie, Shay's gynecologist in LA, as she fingered Ashley's belly and stomach, nodding with a small smile. "We should do an ultrasound now. Please go to the next door, undress upward your hips and lie down on the stretcher while I prepare the machine, please."

Ashley did what Stephanie said and then, she applied a cold gel on Ashley's belly, making Ashley have a shiver. Then, she turned off the lights and began to pass the transducer probe through the blonde's underbelly, pointing a small ball with a pen to the ultrasound screen with a smile.

"There is your baby, Ashley. Congrats, it looks healthy" Stephanie whispered the last sentence, apologizing in a low voice, leaving alone Shay and Ashley for a while.

"It's real... I'm having a baby" Ashley started to cry as Shay hugged her, kissing the top of the blonde's head with a small smile.

"We're having a baby, right? I wanna be a mom for your kid... Well, if you say yes, of course" Shay muttered while she wiped the gel of Ashley's belly and the blonde girl smiled, still crying.

"Of course, you'll be a great mommy for my kid" Ashley answered, and Stephanie went with them again.

"So girls, are you ready to come next month together? And I said together, because Ashley needs a lot of emotional support, Shay" The gynecologist looked to the tanned girl, who asked her to book an appointment at the same date that they did now, so in March, they had to go back to the physician and see the baby's progress.

"Thanks for help me today" Ashley whispered once they went back to her apartment.

"It's okay Ash, I'm here for you. Now sleep, I'll be there on a second" Shay was on her pj pants and a small shirt, cleaning Ashley's kitchen, meanwhile Ashley was lying on the bed.

Finally the tanned girl lied on the bed with Ashley, spooning her with a small smile.

"I love you... I really do" Ashley muttered as she started to fall asleep, sighing with happiness because Shay was holding her.

"I do too, baby" Shay kissed Ashley's head, as she moved her hands to the blonde's underbelly, caressing it with her fingertips, anxious to see Ashley's (anod now hers too) baby.

* * *

_Sooooo... I started to read a book about pregnancy and I had this idea of a Shayley's pregnancy, and I wrote it down, yay! I hope you like it, remember please to review and tell me if you like it. Next chapter is coming soon ;)_


	2. Month 1 (2nd part)

_**A/N: I hope you like this update!**_

* * *

_"I do too, baby" Shay kissed Ashley's head, as she moved her hands to the blonde's underbelly, caressing it with her fingertips, anxious to see Ashley's (and now hers too) baby._

* * *

After a week with intense morning sickness attacks and feeling like she wouldn't do anything useful for the rest of her life, finally Ashley was getting ready for go back to her work. She fixed a bit her hair, grabbed her purse and the keys of her apartment. Then she closed the door of her house and walked to the street, where Shay was waiting for her in her beautiful car. Shay handed Ashley a paper cup filled with warm black tea with a dash of burnt sugar and oatmeal cookies.

"Gosh, I love you, seriously..." Ashley smiled as she took a sip of the tea, closing her eyes.

"I know. Those meals should stay in your stomach and I called Stephanie yesterday" Shay was looking the road while she was driving. Traffic in LA was awful and the tanned girl was calculating how many minutes it would take arriving to the studios.

"Did you? What she said?" The blonde girl asked curious, checking her cellphone after eating her breakfast.

"She said that you have around three weeks because of the fetus' size and that you have an appointment on March 12th at 4 pm. Please tell me if it works for you" Shay took one of Ashley's hands, once they reached the studios of Warner Bros. On the radio, the sound of "You And I" by Avalanche City was muffled with the concentration of the girls looking into their eyes.

"It does" Was the simple answer of Ashley to Shay; her cheeks slightly flushing as she intertwined her fingers with Shay's ones. Also Shay's cheeks were slightly flushed as Ashley's ones.

But the romantic lingering looking moment ended when someone started to message Shay. It was Troian, asking if she had scenes to shoot and Shay replied, helping her friend to get out of her car.

* * *

Ashley was breathing hard, firmly holding the strip of her purse. She was really nervous about what will happen that morning. It looked like the entire universe was conspiring against her because the cast will had a meeting with the writers and producers of Pretty Little Liars and she must be there with all the people.

"Shay, help me please" Ashley whispered as she sat down on a chair, next to Keegan and Shay as well, talking a bit with the blue eyed guy.

"I'll do, trust me, it won't be so bad" Shay took one of Ashley's hands again, talking with her reassuring words that made the blonde girl calm down and wait for the moment that she would say something.

"And that is the main idea of this season. We'll have the fans hooked up trying to discover who is A, but giving them enough clues to have their own answers" Marlene rosed from her chair, looking to the people in that room with a smile and then, the main actors (Sasha, Troian, Shay, Ashley, Lucy, Tammin, Lindsay, Keegan, Ian, Drew, Laura, Holly and Janel) walked with Marlene and Oliver to another room, smaller than the other.

All sat down and Ashley raised her hand when Marlene asked if someone had to say something about the new season and Ashley arose form her chair, swallowing as Shay took her hand. The blonde smiled, with her cheeks flushed again.

"You know that I broke up with Ryan about three weeks ago, right?" Everybody nodded, frowning and looking to the girl with confussion. But the faces changed as she caressed her lower belly, smiling wide.

"So I think that I need my vacations soon, because I won't do some scenes when I start to gain weight and my belly start to grow" Ashley said while her gaze moved through everyone faces as her workmates were staring at her like she was a unicorn or something really strange and unique.

"Oh my..." Troian gasped in surprise as Sasha and Janel did too.

"No way!" Keegan shooked his head, laughing a bit.

"Really?" Lucy and Ian asked as they stared the people in the room. You could hear there a lower sound of whispers and gasps.

"Ashley, are you pregnant?" Oliver finally asked to the girl, who only nodded, still caressing her belly with a smile.

"Yess. I'm pregnant guys" She finally laughed a bit and Lucy rose from her chair, hugging the blonde girl tight.

"Oh my God, congratulations Ash!" Lucy said with Sasha, and then al the people hugged Ashley too, making her feel better than expected.

"Ashley... So, now that we know that you're pregnant, we need to take care of you. Well, of you two" Marlene smiled to the girl with her motherly gaze focused on the blonde girl. Tammin did the same because she was a mother too.

* * *

Then, the meeting ended and Ashley took one of Shay's hand, walking with her to the makeup room, where they sat down together, never separating their hands. When they were done with makeup, they went to the changing room, where they put the clothes for Hanna and Emily and they read the lines for a scene that they got that day.

It would be a hard day of working, but Shay and Ashley were happy and relaxed because everything went better than expected.

* * *

"Shay, you can't hide it anymore. Ashley needs to know that you like her" Michaela said with a sigh to her friend as the tanned girl was doing a couple of suitcases with her stuff. Ashley asked to move with her until she had another boyfriend that would love her even if she had a kid (and that he loved the kid too) or she felt enough strong to face the world as a famous young single mom.

"Not yet Mik, she has enough with being a single mom and the work" Shay replied, closing the last suitcase and went to her car to load it.

Once she was back on the house with Michaela, the blonde girl was with her arms folded, looking at Shay seriously.

"Just fucking tell her and watch her reaction!" Michaela shouted and Shay shooked her head, leaving the house and when she got into the car, she drove really fast to Ashley's apartment, trying to forget that her best friend was right and she should tell Ashley what she was feeling for her.

* * *

**Shay's POV**

Well, Michaela is right as the 99.9 percent of the times, but I can't tell Ashley that I'm in love with her. I mean, she would hate me and never talk to me and I wouldn't hold that... So I prefer to be her best friend, the one who will be always by her side instead of being far from her and torn because I can't see her.

* * *

Before getting into Ashley's house, Shay took with one of her hands the box that had inside a Tourtière that she had baked in the morning for the dinner with Ashley and in the other hand, she was carrying one of her suitcases. The others would wait in her car.

"Ashley, open the door please!" Shay shouted when she reached her friend's apartment door, waiting slightly impatient, because her heels were hurting her feet.

Then, the blonde sauntered to the hall where Shay was and helped her, holding her suitcase as Shay went inside the apartment's kitchen, leaving the tourtière on the counter and then, she went where Ashley was, taking the suitcase from her hands.

"You did something for dinner and I bet is delicious" Ashley smiled to Shay, setting the table for two.

"I don't know, maybe it is. Tourtière pour vous, miss Ashley" Shay chanted on a perfect French, heating the meat pie on the oven, until it was perfect for eat. The tanned girl poured two slices of the pie on plates and gave one to Ashley.

"Gosh, your French is beautiful and adorable" The blonde laughed and then she ate a bite of Shay's tourtière, moaning at the delicious taste of it. "Oh shit Shay, this taste like Heaven!"

"Well, I'm Canadian. French and delicious food are my stuff with DYI and decoration" Shay laughed with Ashley.

"You're like the young Canadian version of Martha Stewart, seriously" The blonde giggled and her friend did too.

"Thanks" Shay blushed, finishing her dinner and then her friend did it too.

* * *

When it was around 10pm, Ashley got into her King sized bed with a cute pj that Shay gave to her, snuggling on her side and then, Shay went to the bed, smiling to Ashley.

"Well, it looks like you don't wanna sleep with me" Shay joked, not noticing that Ashley heard that and she got sad with her statement.

"I did, but now sleep on the couch!" Ashley shouted, crying and sobbing as she hugged the fuzzy blanket that her friend gave her too.

"Okay" The tanned girl sighed, walking out of the door, but the got back to Ashley's room when the blonde shouted again to her.

"No, no! Come here, I want to sleep with you! I'm such an ass" The blonde was still crying, staring at Shay with sad eyes.

"Awww, you aren't an ass, Ash. Come here" Shay opened her arms as Ashley snuggled into them, resting her head on her friend's chest with a small smile.

"I hate hormonal changes" The blonde sobbed as Shay kissed the top of her head, turning off the bed light of her side. Ashley's one was already turned off.

"I know, but it's a price for carrying the future life of our baby" Shay said with a tiny smile.

"Yes it is" Ashley only nodded, watching how Shay got up from the bed.

"Can I do something?" Before she got an answer of Ashley, Shay caressed the blonde's belly with a smile and kissed her lower belly, stroking it softly with the tip of her nose, smiling happily. "Hey baby, I know that you're small now, but I already love you and your mommy too. We love you"

"Oh Shay..." Now Ashley was crying again, but this time of happiness, touched with Shay's affection to their future baby.

"I had to say it becau-" Before Shay ended what she wanted to say, Ashley just went to kiss her in her lips.

That kiss wasn't an hormonal change attack or a joke that Ashley liked to spend on her friends. It was a pure and honest kiss of love. Shay had been always so supportive of her and so cute with her and the last thing that the tanned girl did, confirmed her feelings for Shay.

"Ashley... Why?" Shay smiled, slightly flushed as Ashley was.

"I had to do it, because I wanna tell you something" The blonde girl snuggled again on Shay's arms, caressing the shoulder of her friend with the tips of her fingers. "I made Ryan dump me because I told him that I didn't feel something for him as I did before... Before I knew that it was you"

"I'm what? Ashley, what's going on here?" Shay asked to her friend, curious and a bit scared.

"You're the one I want... And after what you did with my belly, I know that I won't let you go from my side" Ashley stated as Shay pecked her on her lips, stroking her cheek with a small smile.

"I won't go from your side, Ash. Never, okay?" Ashley nodded and Shay kissed the top of her head. "Now let's sleep, we need it babe"

"I love you" Ashley kissed the shoulder of Shay and the tanned girl flushed.

"I love you too" After that, they went to sleep again until the next morning... Not without woke up in the midde of the night with Ashley's pregnancy sickness.


	3. Month 1 (3rd part)

_**A/N at the end with replies to reviews :3**_

* * *

It was finally the end of the first month of Ashley knowing that she was pregnant and she wanted to tell to her parents and sister. After all, it was better that they knew of her first child from her mouth instead of watching it on a newspaper or E! Entertainment News. So she breathed deeply and woke up Shay.

"Hmmm..." Shay answered while Ashley started to touch her shoulder softly, whispering her name to wake up her.

"Shay, c'mon, I have to go to my parent's house. Please come with me" Ashley said in a low voice, getting up from the bed and going to the shower.

"Damn, Ash" The tanned girl answered, getting up from the bed, loudly yawning as she walked to the kitchen to do some coffee, thinking about the dream that she had last night.

* * *

**Shay's POV:**

FUCK! FUCK! HOLY FUCKTY FRIGGIN' FUCK!

That kiss with Ashley was only a dream, but it was so real... I felt it on my lips, I swear!

Now I don't know how'll stare at her without feeling ashamed, or looking like that. I guess that I can work on it while I try to forget that.

But anyway, it felt so delicious. Her precious lips pressed to mine's, we kissing in sync, pouring our hearts and feels with that contact... Gosh! I better forget that before I tell Ashley the truth and make her put me apart from her life.

* * *

"How long it takes to arrive to Long Beach?" Shay asked to Ashley as she was driving Ash's car, because her friend wanted to rest before arriving to her parent's house.

"Around an hour. We should take a Starbucks Refreshers because it's hot outside" The blonde girl said, noticing that they were on a way to a Starbucks.

"I'm driving there, then, your parent's house" The Filipino girl answered with a warm smile, turning on the radio, where the song "If I Fall" by Cole Plante, was playing. She remembered that Lucy had showed her that song and now Shay loved it. "But you go for the drinks" She arched an eyebrow as Ashley frowned, rolling her eyes.

Around 15 minutes later, Ashley went back to the car with two big plastic glasses filled with ice, fruit traces and cold refreshers from the coffee store. In sync, they took a sip and then, they left the glasses on the special place of Shay's car and she started to drive again.

"It was unfair that I went for the drinks, I'm pregnant Shay!" Ashley cried, but the tanned girl laughed shooking her head with a smile.

"Sure you're pregnant, but nobody knows already. Except me, the people on the show and soon, your family" Shay answered to Ashley, taking one of her hands, lightly caressing the back of it with ther thumb.

* * *

"Ash, wake up! We arrived" Shay muttered as she parked in front of the Benson family's home. It was a huge house, with 6 rooms or so as Shay could notice with a first glance to the building.

"Gosh... Here we go" Ashley frowned, putting on her sunglasses and taking her small purse, she get out of the car with her friend, who gave her a reassuring smile before she pressed the button of the bell door.

As the bell door rang, the door was open by Shannon, Ashley's mom, who smiled to the two girls standing in front of her. "What a nice suprise, come in. Your dad is doing a barbecue with chicken and cow skewers" The woman said with a smile, going out to the backyard, where her husband was doing the barbecue.

After talking with her dad, her sister Shaylene and some relatives that were on her parent's house, Ashley was ready to tell them the truth of her pregnancy. What she didn't catch was that her mom had noticed something different on her. Maybe it was her dimpled smile now more cute, the shine in her eyes, the sensation of internal peace that she radiated...

* * *

"Ahem, ahem" Ashley faked that she was clearing her throat and her family looked at her. She swallowed hard before feeling how Shay softly squeezed her hand and she relaxed slightly.

"Guys! Did you hear about the red ship and the blue ship that collided?" Everyone frowned and shooked their heads, slightly concerned with what Ashley said. "Both crews were marooned" The entire table laughed with that lame joke, included her, but then, her face turned into a serious one.

"After this joke, brought to you by miss Shannon Mitchell" Everyone laughed again because Ashley said that with a TV voice, she took a deep breath. "You know that I was dating Ryan, right?" Her family nodded, some of them doing grins because they didn't like Ryan for Ashley. "And that we had... You know" She shrugged to downplay the topic, now taking Shay's hand and putting it over her belly with a warm smile. "So, I'll do a gift with him for this family in a few months"

"Congrats!" Shaylene shouted, hugging her baby sister with a smile. Their mom and relatives did the same.

"I knew it" Yes, Shannon Benson suspected something of Ashley getting pregnant and she was right. "But we're so happy and proud of you, darling"

"Oh, thank you so much... By the way, Shay's the Baby Daddy" Shay blushed with Ashley's words and Shannon noticed that, calling her for having a conversation in private after lunch.

* * *

Shay walked where Ashley's mom was, clearing her throat when she arrived.

"Take a seat, Shay. We need to talk about Ashley" The woman stated, looking to the tanned girl with a small smile.

"She's totally ok, I'm taking care of her as you can see..." Shay stopped to talk when Ashley's mom shooked her head, never stopping smiling.

"It's not that, I know that you can take care of her... It's actually about how do you feel with her by your side?"

That was all. Shay had to tell it now or never to the mom of the love of her life.

"I'm in love with her Missus Benson, I can't lie" There it was. Shay started to feel free after saying that, like she had threw away a backpack with a heavy load from her back that wouldn't go back to her again.

"I know, Ashley hadn't noticed that, but I know that you two would be a cute couple. My daughter needs time before she could see that you're the one for her" Shannon said, walking in front of Shay and they hugged tightly, Shay crying of happiness.

"Thanks Missus Benson" Shay mumbled between cries as she walked out of the room, gathering her stuff before driving back to her and Ashley's apartment.

Maybe Shannon was right, she should some give time to Ashley to notice that they could have a beautiful story together.

* * *

_**A/N: I had to fill with Shay dreaming about Ashley kissing her because it wasn't my intention pair them immediately, it's a falling in love during the process of Ashley's pregnancy. Also is short, but written with love.**_

And now, the replies to the reviews, yay!

bclegg: Thanks! I dreamt with them as mommies, so here's a fanfic about it!

Lo: Keep reading, I'll have new chapters soon!

F12: Thanks a lot! Although I had some little mistakes, but I write this fanfic at 2am, don't blame me please!

Cindy: I will. Probably this will have 27 chapters or so.


	4. Month 2 (1st part)

**_A/N at the end :)_**

* * *

**Ashley POV**

Dear diary:

This had been the most awesome month in my life! I learnt that I'm pregnant three weeks after it happened, so calculating, I got pregnant on the second day of last month (february) and now in March, I'll have my second appointment with Stephanie; who had been really gently with me and Shay, explaining us how to take care of the fetus and what I should do to keep it in healthy conditions. Now I stopped smoking and drinking anything with alcohol and I'm trying to slow down on my daily routine, in order to have a healthy baby.

In other hand, I'm slightly afraid to tell Ryan that we'll have a kid. What if he rejects this baby? Well, that wouldn't be a problem thanks to Shay, who is volunteering to be the second mom of it and she had been involved on everything for me and my baby, something that makes me feel safe about my pregnancy. But what if he tries to take imy child away from me? I would die of sadness, because I already love this baby so much, even without being born.

Oh... I think that I think too much on negative things, instead on think what I need to think. Baby names, clothing, house, car, clinic, insurance, bills... I'll ask Shay to help me with all that stuff.

Now, I wanna tell you that I might have some feelings abou Shay that are more than my bestie's regular feels. Maybe is that I consider her as a sister instead of a best friend or I don't know really. Guess that I should figure it out later.

However, I gotta go. Today I'll buy some onesies for my baby, diapers, a cradle and also a classic stroller... Yeah, like the antique ones. Shay found some stores on internet that sells them and we'll buy one reall cute.

* * *

"Trust me, white onesies will work on your baby. We don't know yet if it's a boy or girl Ash" Shay whispered to the blonde as Ashley looked the tiny clothing for newborn babies on a store on Hollywood Boulevard.

"I know, but I also want other colors for his or her. I don't want lame pink or light blue as usual" She sighed, tossing to her tanned friend some white, black and yellow onesies with different patterns on them.

"Ouch! Be careful!" Shay mumbled in a low voice as she avoided to get hit with a tiny hanger that her best friend tossed to her.

"Sorry!" Ashley said, helping Shay to put the clothes on a shopping cart. They paid the stuff and then, they walked to another stores, trying to avoid the awful paparazzis that could be around there.

* * *

"I can't believe that you have two months now" Troian said to Ashley while they were drinking juice on the break of the scenes. They were recording a scene for the finale of 4th season and they had a really shocking scene with Shay, Sasha, Ian and Lucy.

"Me neither!" Ashley replied with a giggle, stroking softly the skin of her lower belly with a warm smile.

"So... How are you doing with Shay? Is everything alright between you two?" The brunette asked, now sipping on her orange natural juice as she sighed with relief and a hint of relax.

"We're doing fine and everything is alright, thanks" The blonde replied as Shay and Lucy walked to them, carrying a slightly pink box in their hands.

"Whoa, what's that? Paris Hilton new set of parfum?" Troian asked and the girls giggles with that.

"No silly, is better than that" Shay replied, placing the box on the floor and opened it with Lucy's help.

Inside the box was a set of plates, forks, spoons and knives for them; some cupcakes, turnovers with different flavors and a giant salad with shrimps, cherry tomatoes, different kinds of lettuce and thin cheese strips. The girls wasted no time on pick up their food and ate it with small chats about the work, personal life and another things that came on their minds.

"Excuse me, can I join to you girls?" Sasha asked while she was eating a huge fruit salad with yogurt and cereals.

"Oh sure, come here S" Lucy patted an empty space on the floor next to her with a smile, then she turned to Sasha and the girls to talk about Ashley's future baby... Again.

* * *

"Hmmm... Ashley, i think we need to move soon to a house. This apartment is getting really small for us" Shay stated looking to the living room, where the boxes with diapers, the stroller, the craddle, clothes and more baby stuff was filling the space of the couch, sofas and TV on there.

"I know Shay, I've been looking on some houses here on LA, but they're slightly expensive and also, not in good places" Ashley sighed taking a cup of hot green tea on the kitchen, next to her Filipino friend.

"What if we look on Google Maps for homes here? I'm sure that we could find something not so expensive or small for the three of us" Shay suggested as she ended the coffee cup that she was drinking and Ashley nodded, walking where her computer was, typing homes in Los Angeles CA on the browser.

"Look, there's one there!" The tanned girl shouted, pointing to the screen and she did a zoom on a central part on LA. "Beverly Blvd and Van Ness Ave. It's near of a park, a country club, a school and few stores. It looks like a nice neighborhood for children"

"I think it's perfect too. Would you mind to book a visit and go with me?" Ashley asked pouting and Shay nodded with a smile.

"I'll do it now" She answered, getting Ashley's apartment phone as she called a rent company and asked booking a visit ASAP. "I booked a visit in two months more, first they need to fix a home where we were watcing for rent" The brunette said and Ashley hugged her with a big smile.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Shay. You've helped me a lot with all of this" They were holding gazes for a long time, the only sounds present on there were their breathings.

"Shhhh..." Shay pressed her index finger on Ashley's lips, as she got slightly closer to her friend, looking her into her perfect blue eyes. "I'm with you because I love you and your, I mean, our baby"

"Awwww, I love you too" Ashley hugged Shay as Shay caressed her back, releasing a loud sigh with that, thinking in how perfect would be part of Ashley's life as she really wanted: as her _girlfriend_.

* * *

_**A/N's**_

1- I'm really glad that you're liking this story so far! I love writing about pregnancy and baby stuff, so expect more stories like these.

2- I'm sorry that I haven't updated "All The Memories" yet. Guess I need to look back to the notes that I have on a notebook for keep writing it :P

**Now, let's continue with the replies for reviews:**

_FannamedSam: Awesome chapter_

Thanks a lot!

_Glee's my life: I love it it's so cute !_

Thank you! And yes, I feel that we needed this on Shayley fandom ;)

_mzimperfectionx3: This is going great and does Ryan find out?!_

Thanks and... IDK tbh :(

_If you wanna suggest something on how Ryan would find out Ash's pregnancy , hmu on AIM, tumblr, twitter, here with reviews or PM's, xo_


End file.
